


I'll Look After You

by MyNameJett



Series: Sort of Songfics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kind of a songfic?, M/M, angsty, but not really, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameJett/pseuds/MyNameJett
Summary: A sweet little thing I did... Depicts Jack confessing feelings to Mark. Very sad, kinda sweet.





	I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this because I know that people don't really write stories like this. I know people write songfics, but this isn't quite that... It's based off of the mood of a song, and the story that I put with it, but involves none of the actual lyrics, the exception being the songs title. I very much appreciate you reading this, so thanks! The song I based this one off of was "Look After You" by The Fray.  
> I highly suggest listening to it while you read it, especially if you haven't yet. It's a terrific song, and really sets the whole mood of the story better than I ever could!  
> 

 https://youtu.be/1iYOOuJLuaY

   Jack stood in the darkness outside of his apartment door. Well, not his... Jack took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. His heart throbbed, painfully reminding him of what he was about to say. For a second, he hesitated, and his anxiety attempted to take advantage of that, pressing the air out of his lungs and forcing him to think through every bad outcome. But Jack pushed it away, willing his heart to calm. He raised his hand and knocked, not allowing for another moment of hesitation.  
     "Come in." A deep voice bellowed from within the apartment. There was a hint of sadness that accompanies the shout, but Jack paid it no mind, stepping past the threshold. The apartment was cozy, but not quite small. It usually felt quite warm, but for some reason, today it felt cold and emotionless, like steel. The lights were off, but Jack could just barely make out the shoes that were placed next to the door. He walked through and heard movement coming from his left. The living room.  
     Jack made his way through the familiar doors and saw that Mark was sitting on the couch. Just sitting. The window he faced was dark, the curtains pulled tightly across it. The patter of the rain still made it was through though, and Jack felt a small comfort in the sound. He slowly sunk down next to Mark on the couch, a little afraid to speak now that he was here. So for a while, they sat, Mark silent and still as Jack tried to gain the courage to speak.  
     "Mark... I..." He swallowed. This was harder than he would've thought. He figured that once he made it to Mark's side, he would be able to speak, but the lump in his throat stuck, blocking the way.  
     "He hurt me." Those three words brought Jack out of his stupor. He simply stared at Mark, blankly, trying to put the words together in his mind.  
     "He.. what? Who's he?" Jack asked, confusion evident on his face. Mark continued to look forward, ignoring Jack's question He stayed silent for a while.  
     "I didn't think it would hurt this bad..." Mark's voice broke a little on the last word, and Jack saw a tear slip down his cheek. Instantly, Jack felt anger bubble up inside, hiding a layer of sorrow and shame. Mark turned to face Jack, and he felt his anger fall apart. His eyes were bloodshot and empty, filled with heartbreak. "Jack, what do I do?" Mark sobbed, putting his head down.  
     Jack moved closer to Mark, pulling him into his embrace. Be with me..I'll look after you. Jack thought to himself, wanted everything to go away, all the pain Mark felt, all of the hatred Jack felt towards himself for being selfish. All he wanted was to tell Mark how he felt, but he couldn't. A feeling of guilt ran through him, and he pushed the rising bile down, reminding himself that Mark needed to be taken care of right now... not him.  
     "Jack, please... I can't take this anymore." Mark sobbed, turning into Jack. "Please, stop it. It hurts too much, I can't handle it. Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Mark cried into Jack's chest, beating down on Jacks' leg. But Jack hardly registered the pain.  
     "Make what stop?" He asked, rubbing the small of Mark's back gently. "What can I do?" Jack felt so useless, all he wanted to do was help Mark.  
     "I can't take this, please..." Mark trailed off, and Jack could feel his heart swell up with love for this broken man. He couldn't help the kiss he placed on Mark's temple. Mark looked up, his red eyes and dilated pupils looking up at him curiously. "What..." Mark waited for Jack to say something. Jack took a deep breath, preparing to tell another lie. But the Mark held up his hand. "Whatever. Don't say anything if you're just going to lie. I've had enough of liars." Mark sniffed and stood, making his way into the kitchen.Jack stood, shocked, feeling his heart shatter as Mark's words echo in his head.  
     "Mark, what do you mean?" Jack's voice wavered as he asked the question, a little afraid of the answer.  
Mark was rummaging through some cabinets, getting what he needed for a bowl of cereal. The stove light was on, barely illuminating the kitchen enough for him to do anything.  
     "Don't think I haven't noticed all your twitching, and how you fidget when you speak to me." Mark turned, cereal box in hand. "We've been best friends for years, I can tell when you're lying to me." Jack just stood there, letting everything sink in. Watching Mark sadly fix himself a bowl of cereal broke Jack a little bit more. Finally, something in him burst through. He could no longer stand this. He was leaving in the morning, he needed Mark to know.  
     "Mark, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this earlier. I tried, but I..." Mark looked up, surprised that Jack had actually said something other than his usual lies or diversions. "Mark, I think I love you. No," Jack rigorously shook his head, look at the ground. "I know I love you. I have known for a while. You have helped me through everything, and I know that I can trust you. You're the only one I do trust, and I don't care if it's a bad thing, because I love you, Mark." Jack looked up, slightly desperate. "I love you."  
Mark stared, eyes watering. He watched Jack stand there and fidget, completely silent. Jack could hardly bear it.  
     "Mark please. I need you to say something." Still, Mark remained silent. "Mark, I would never hurt you. I promise. I'll do everything in my power to protect you from everything. I'll do anything for you. But you need to say something." Jack pleaded. But no words fell from Marks' lips. So Jack, with a breaking heart, turned around. He was glad he was leaving. He felt his whole world shatter, and he blindly moved towards the door. His tears blurred his vision, and he felt sick as if his world was spinning. Then, just as he was about to reach the door, it stopped. He felt Mark behind him, a hand on his wrist, holding him back.  
     "Jack..." Mark took a deep breath and Jack tensed, waiting for his rejection. He could feel it, just as surely as he could feel his love for Mark. His heart couldn't take it. The pain in his chest blossomed into something strong and hard, painful. He hated it. He felt the aching of his bones, sorrow sinking into him. His lungs contracted, and Jack couldn't breathe. A sob left him, and he gasped for breath, tugging his hand out of Marks grasp...

     Jack woke up then, terrified. He grasped his bed sheets, the memory tugging at his senses. When he realized where he was, he pulled himself out of that awful day. He curled up into himself, crying softly. He felt someone next to him stir.  
     "What's wrong?" He heard his groggy voice ask Jack, sitting up. "Hey, whatever it was, it's gone. It's okay, I'm here, I got you." Mark held onto his boyfriend, and Jack began to relax. He comforted himself by remembering all the times he had been held by Mark. If Mark hadn't pulled him in his arms that life-changing day, he had no idea where he would be. Jack sighed contentedly, leaning into Mark's warm figure as they both started to drift back to sleep.  
     And true to Jack's words, he had looked after Mark. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any song you suggest I do that maybe you haven't seen, comment it! I'd love to do more of these! These are my favorite kinds of things to do! Thank you! <3


End file.
